Arnold (AFCoD)
Arnold (アーノルド Ānorudo) is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Arnold is straight-forward and quiet at the first glance, but he also acts very logical. After the first initial meeting, he will be working at Lovebird Clinic, in hopes of opening up his own laboratory to make more experiments. Upon building the Laboratory, Arnold will open up his own laboratory that he always dreamed of. The rival for Arnold's affection is Birgit, a well-known violinist. Both of them share have the same independent, reserved demeanour; and if they marry, Birgit will live with Arnold in his laboratory. Below is a brief description about getting married in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams''. For more information, click here.'' Arnold first appears on 4 May of Year 1 when he comes to the player's house to introduce himself, but the protagonist cannot start to trigger events with him until his laboratory has been built. It was initally a run-down building on Mt. Cherry Grove located to the right of Blacksmith Shop, which can be repaired by shipping a total of 50.000 Cash into shipping box. Afterwards, it will take three days to repair and once finished, Arnold will be available as an Eligible Bachelor. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Arnold's case; a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. Note: This schedule is also used after he marries Birgit Arnold's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Arnold when he reaches 1 Flower and built the Laboratory. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Arnold cooked a Chocolate Pudding that she wanted to share with the player. If Kaylee's present is accepted, she will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If Kaylee's gift is rejected, she will be upset, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP with her. Staying up late Stay up late until 5:00 AM for 10 times and Stef will warn the player to their bed. The next day, Arnold will stand over the player when they wake up. He scolds the player to be better about their health. It's not good to work until you pass out. Arnold says he will take good care of you. Option 1: Mind your own business. Result: -2000 XP with Arnold Your comment angers him, and he won't help. Option 2: All right! Result: +2000 XP with Arnold Arnold request that you listen to him next time. He will tell to be a good, obedient patient. Do you love Arnold? Upon talking to Kaylee, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Kaylee being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. After Arnold reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Arnold during the day, and show him that going-steady Ring! After he accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Arnold will begin telling his love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the female player and Arnold officially become sweethearts. They go home as this event ends. Not showing up to meet Arnold or giving him a negative response will result in losing XP. A Date with Arnold Arnold will visit the player's house when he reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. He was asking if the player would like to have dinner with him later. If his request is accepted, be sure to go to Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *10:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Arnold (Girl Player)/Birgit (Boy Player) have 1 Flower only OR the player is married ---- *Walk from Mirage Avenue to Love Drop Village *10:00 to 16:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Arnold (Girl Player)/Birgit (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers only OR the player is married ---- *Walk from Mirage Avenue to Love Drop Village *10:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Arnold (Girl Player)/Birgit (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers only OR the player is married ---- *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *10:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Arnold (Girl Player)/Birgit (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers only OR the player is married Following a successful proposal, Arnold and Birgit will approach the player in House Area to plan their marriage. One month after the 4th Rival Event, Arnold and Birgit will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Arnold or Birgit in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church to watch the couple's wedding ceremony. It is similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the protagonist does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the player is immediately transported back to his/her house at 12:00. 60 days after Arnold and Birgit are married, Birgit will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the protagonist will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Arnold. If her request is accepted, Arnold and Birgit will have a son named Arne. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors